deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Loka Fåghel/A Death Battle Review
Exactly what the title says Aquaman VS Namor AquamanVSNamor.jpg Pros * A long overdue fight finally happening * Aquaman being treated with respect is always nice * Correct outcome and solid reasoning * Amazing battle with an unique setting * Awesome and brutal killing blow * Funny way to start the battle * The entire dialogue after Namor’s oxygen imbalance * It was cool learning about the surprising amount of differences between them * Thank god for this happening instead of Spongebob VS Aquaman * Kings of the Sea is a really good track Cons * Not really fit as a Season Premiere * Was it really necessary to have two Marvel VS DC fights in a row? * They were both downplayed as hell, especially Namor * Kinda wish they were under the water for more of the battle Mega Man Battle Royale MegaRoyale.jpg Pros * BATTLE ROYALES ARE FINALLY BACK * MegaMania is one of the best DB tracks of all time * Cool to learn about all the different Mega Men * Interesting and entertaining analysis * Correct outcome and reasoning * Animation is fucking amazing * Boomstick’s Legends 3 rant * Novemdecillion is apparently a thing * “Diet Mega Man” is the perfect description of Volnutt Cons * The battle gets a bit confusing towards the end * Star Force’s placement on the TN irritates me * X only being planet-level? Nah fam Black Widow VS Widowmaker D0g5vubu4aejkvg_Moment.png Pros * Very unique and interesting matchup * More Overwatch in DB is always a good thing * Really good animation and fight choreography * Not often we get a battle focused on long range Cons * Widowmaker’s model looks off sometimes * This battle is the reason for the FIGHT logo removal * While Widow’s Kiss fits the battle, it’s not that good of a soundtrack Captain Marvel VS Shazam Captain_Marvel_VS_Shazam_Ben.jpg Pros * Verdict is obviously correct * Great way to start the fight * Animation was alright * Marvelous is really catchy Cons * We just has a Marvel character * Also, Carol didn’t need to return * Also also, Shazam had way better opponents * It’s one of the biggest stomps of all time * That hand-drawn part was not pleasant to see * The fight animation was waaaay to short * Also, why is the fight track twice as long as the fight itself? * It does absolutely nothing to stand out from the other MVDC fights Wario VS King Dedede Wario_VS_Dedede_off.jpg Pros * About time it happened * One of the funniest Death Battles yet * Wario was way overdue for a Death Battle * They actually acknowledged planet-level Wario * Questionable, yet reasonable outcome * Appetite for Greed is amazing * Wario’s fart nuke has a moustache Cons * How does Ice counter fire? * Jesus christ, Wario was lowballed * They didn’t mention Wario’s healing factor? Seems a bit weird * Wario only has three C’s? He should have at least 5 Ben 10 VS Green Lantern Ben_VS_Green_Lantern_.jpg Pros * The animation is amazing * It got me interested in the emotional electromagnetic system * It was cool seeing all the different GL constructs they used * They didn’t simply have Ben win due to Alien X * Hal reciting the Green Lantern oath was epic * Alien X finger-flicking Hal into orbit Cons * Dear god that TN * Not 100% sure if i agree on the outcome * They could have gone into a lot more detail about the reasoning * They portrayed Alien X more as a physical fighter than a reality warper * Not a fan of the ending and killing blow * Ben literally only used six of his aliens * Ben also went into Alien X way to quickly * Emerald Heroes kinda sucks. Yeah, i said it Weiss VS Mitsuru Weiss_VS_Mitsuru_DB.jpg Pros * Persona is FINALLY in Death Battle * One of the best 3D fights of all time * Winter Sonata is really fucking good * Correct outcome and good reasoning Cons * Mitsuru was super downplayed * Weiss being faster than Mitsuru? HA HA, no. * The killing blow sucked, it didn’t even look like Weiss died * Mitsuru as the first Persona character is a little weird Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon Johnny_Cage_VS_Captain_Falcon.jpg Pros * One of the most hype episodes yet * Captain Falcon getting attention is always a win * One of the best 2D fights in a while * Falcon Uncaged is an amazing track * Amazing fight choreography * I agree with the outcome * Awesome killing blow * Ultimate Nut Punch Cons * That Johnny downplay * I like it, but using the Blue Falcon felt a little cheap * Falcon’s voice sounds a little off at times * Boomstick’s ending pun was awful Aang VS Edward Elric Aang_VS_Ed.jpg Pros * “MY CABBAGES!!!” * “At least i’m taller than you” * Great animation with a lot of cool moments * Correct outcome with a good explanation Cons * Ed barely lands a hit on Aang * The killing blow was kinda lame * The Avatar State was only in the fight for a few seconds * Wiz’s voice sounds a little weird in this episode * Elements of Alchemy isn’t really the best track Ghost Rider VS Lobo GRLo.jpg Pros * Kinda always preferred this over Ghost Rider VS Spawn anyways * Anything gets better when Lobo is in it, including Death Battle * Correct outcome with a solid reasoning * Ride into Hell is legitimately epic * DC’s winning streak is finally over * Killing blow was really cool * That diss on New 52 Lobo * Everything Zarathos did * That TN is amazing Cons * I guess i wish it was longer? Idk man, i got nothing Dragonzord VS Mechagodzilla Dragonzord_VS_Mechagodzilla_DB.jpg Pros * “You killed my waifu, prepare to die” * Animation was fantastic * Killing blow was epic * Kiryu going berserk was awesome * Overall correct outcome and reasoning Cons * Tommy’s model looks weird * Dragonzord was kinda downplayed * Power Rangers losing streak continues * Draconic Robotics isn’t that good Sasuke VS Hiei 115_Sasuke_VS_Hiei.jpg Pros * Extremely good animation * I agree with the verdict and reasoning * Dangerous Gaze is stupidly good * Cool and bloody finisher Cons * Sasuke’s voice sounds weird * Hiei felt a little overplayed Ganondorf VS Dracula Ganovania.jpg Pros * It’s my favourite episode for a reason * The Dark Lords is just a big fucking yes * "You're right, you're not a man. You're a pig, let me hear you squeal." * Verdict, research and reasoning are all just perfect * We actually got a Halloween episode for once * Ganondorf’s voice actor fits him like a glove * Castlevania is now in Death Battle * Almost everything Dracula did * They used universal Castlevania * I always love a brutal killing blow * Boomstick’s ending pun was kinda neat Cons * They’re still using that goddamn holy weapon NLF Mob VS Tatsumaki Mob_Tatsu_real.jpg Pros * “WHAT!?” * Amazing research with a correct verdict * One Punch Man is now in Death Battle * Tatsumaki won, and that makes me happy * Really cool build up to the finishing blow * The hand-drawn parts look wonderfully drawn * Easily the best sprite animated Death Battle of all time * Nice to have a battle focused on psychokinesis * One Hundred Percent is a good track Cons * Mob felt a little downplayed * They barely even mentioned Mob’s ???% form * While One Hundred Precent is good, it still felt a bit disappointing Deadpool VS Mask Masked_Pool.jpg Pros * It’s hilarious * It is also one of the most creative DB’s yet * The voice actors did an amazing job * Verdict was correct, obviously * They didn’t just scale Mask to Lobo * Hand-drawn animation is always a win * Mask somehow made it into Death battle * The final showdown was surprisingly badass * Deadpool’s final message was really heartwarming Cons * Why is it called Deadpool VS Mask instead of Deadpool VS The Mask? * Let’s be honest, this episode probably should have been the finale All Might VS Might Guy All_Might_VS_Might_Guy_official.jpg Pros * HYPE * They used prime All Might * Correct outcome with a solid reasoning * It starts with an arm wrestling contest * “Never give up. Eight Gate of Death... open” * This has to be some of the best fight choreography we’ve ever had * I don’t normally comment on this, but damn the background looks nice * “WITH A SMILE UPON MY FACE, I WILL FACE THAT DARKEST DAY” * No, I’m serious. Mighty is so fucking godlike * Night Guy VS United States of Smash * Guy won on the most badass way possible Cons * RIP All Might * Also, RIP Might Guy * That TN could be soooo much better * That tree was uprooted surprisingly easy * The opening dialogue makes me wish this wasn’t a DEATH battle... Category:Blog posts